La vida de Maximo
by sergiomassa
Summary: Maximo en un chico de 15 años que se queda sin padres y trata de buscar las respuestas a muchas dudas que le dejo su padre. Despues de sufrir un tragico accidente el llega a poseer nuevas habilidades, las cuales son entrenadas fuertemente para poder protejer a sus seres queridos.


Ahí estaba yo, agotado de tratar de escapar de esas personas que no tengo idea de quienes son, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque me buscan. De pronto me encontré sin salida, estaba en un callejón y los sujetos que me buscaban están detrás de mí. Todo se calló, podía oír mis latidos, mi sudor al caer al suelo, y el arma que cargaba uno de los sujetos. Han escuchado a personas decir que cuando mueren su vida pasa frente a sus ojos, pues es mentira.

-Qué alivio solo era un sueño- me desperté agitado, mire mi despertador y aún era muy temprano, pero no me quise volver a dormir. Tome una ducha y me vestí, mi madre aún está dormida al igual que mi padre, prepare el desayuno y un par de minutos después de terminarlo mi madre despertó y me saludo como todas las mañanas.

-Hola hijo, ¿qué tal dormiste?- -bien mama- con una sonrisa en el rostro. -mmm, que bien huele eso- dijo mi padre. Les serví el desayuno y me despedí de ellos, ya que debía de ir a clases, era mi primer día después de unas largas vacaciones. Mi madre se despide de mí y me dice que me vaya bien, mi padre me dice que me espere y que él me llevara, mire el reloj y dije – bueno está bien aún es temprano- Espere a que mi padre terminara su desayuno, tome mi mochila y me dijo que me fuera subiendo al carro. Camino a la escuela mi padre me dijo que yo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, que el siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarme y a escucharme, en ese momento llegamos a la escuela ,me despedí de él y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien y antes de bajarme del auto de dio un símbolo una estrella de seis picos en un collar, me dijo que no la perdiera que siempre la trajera conmigo y le prometí que así seria, me baje del auto y se retiró.

Apenas entre y escuche que alguien me hablaba y me sonó muy familiar la voz, ¡máximo! Amigo ven, ese soy yo, un joven normal de 15 años que estoy en tercer grado de secundaria, que al parecer no tengo nada en especial. Me di media vuelta y mire a mi mejor amigo, que no lo veía desde que salimos de clases él es Jorge Alejandro un chico normal igual que yo. –Hola Máximo, hace cuanto que no te veía ¿dónde te habías metido?, hay muchas cosas que debes de saber- me dijo muy sorprendido y muy rápido, -tranquilo, apenas vamos llegando vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar- le dije con alegría.

En eso paso la chica que siempre me había gustado desde el primer grado pero nunca me había arriesgado a decirle lo que sentía por ella, ella se llama Gabriela, quede estupefacto pareciera que me hubiera hecho zombi, mi mirada iba al compás de su caminar. Por otra parte Karen, mi amiga que a veces me apoyaba y mi mejor amiga Carmen la mejor de todas, ellas dos estaban paradas del lado contrario y me vieron como bobo mirando a la chava de mis sueños. –Hola-Carmen me sorprendió con una sonrisa -Hola Carmen, te extrañe muchísimo, ¿cómo has estado?- le respondí muy entusiasmado –yo igual te extrañe muchísimo más, pues he estado bien ¿y tú que cuentas como has estado?- Carmen había terminado con su novio durante las vacaciones así que, ella estaba destrozada teóricamente. –Pues he estado bien, hice actividades y toda esa clase de cosas, salí de casa conocí nuevas cosas- -que bien, me sorprende volver a verte después de todos estos meses que no se supo nada de ti- -lose yo me sorprendo igual al verte no sabía nada de ti desde el ultimo de clases- me había alejado un tiempo de la ciudad, había salido de vacaciones con mi tío. De pronto suena la campana y todo nos fuimos al salón. Como era el primer día ya se imaginaran como estuvo todo. Cada uno tomo su lugar, yo me senté con Carmen, como no nos habíamos visto ni hablado quería charlar con ella, y así fue. El día se fue muy rápido así que mis amigos y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a caminar a algún lado, le marque a mi papa pero no contesto así que le deje un mensaje diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde a la casa ya que iría con mis amigos.

Estando ya con mis amigos platicando sentados en las bancas del parque y todo eso, llega un hombre con otros dos de sus compañeros y nos dicen que nos quitemos de las bancas, solo lo ignoramos y seguimos platicando, después el tipo toma a Carmen y Carmen se asusta, -déjala- le dije al tipo con voz un poco fuerte –no la soltare ella es mía-, mi corazón se empezaba a agitar y yo empezaba a enfadarme. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?- -la quiero a ella- -pues me temo que eso no será posible porque ella viene conmigo- le respondí con voz ruda, el tipo tiro a Carmen y sacó una navaja, le dije a Jorge que sacara a Carmen y a Karen y que se alejaran de ahí y yo los alcanzaría, salieron corriendo de ahí, Carmen no quería dejarme solo pero le ordene a Jorge que se la llevara. El tipo lo que en verdad quería era sangre lo podía percibir, sus compañeros se separaron pero nunca siguieron a mis amigos, era claro que solo me quería a mí, el tipo corrió así mí con su navaja para intentar acabarme, pero yo actué rápido, alcance a tomar su brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro lo que hiso que soltara el arma blanca, el tipo me dio un golpe en la cara y caí, tome la navaja que estaba a mi lado, el tipo me toma por el cuello y me alza –¿has estado alguna vez así?- me dijo susurrando, -¿no, pero tú has estado así?- le encaje la navaja en estómago, causándole la muerte, yo me aleje antes de que fuera a sucedes algo peor. Mis amigos estaban detrás de un auto -Vámonos rápido de aquí- grite -Jorge acompaña a Karen yo iré con Carmen- -Carmen tu casa está cerca de aquí podríamos ir para estar a salvo y llamar a nuestros padres - -si claro, de prisa yo tengo las llaves- - gracias Carmen- la ayude a levantarse del suelo. Carmen se me queda mirando después de levantarla y toma mis manos y las observa luego las veo y están llenas de sangre, Carmen queda estupefacta, totalmente sorprendida – ¿enserio? – Me pregunta temerosamente –te lo explicare después - -bueno vamos a mi casa y nos contaras todo- - Máximo, Carmen ya vámonos- grito Jorge.

En casa de Carmen entre a lavarme las manos. Todos están desconcertados por lo acontecido en el parque, Carmen llama a su madre - Carmen no le digas lo que paso por favor- le dije con voz tranquila -hola, hola mama te quería decir que estoy en casa con Karen, Jorge y máximo- -está bien mama ya lo sabemos, no mama no vamos a salir, aquí te esperaremos, si está bien mama, ok mama adiós, aquí te esperamos- ya hable con mi mama dice que está bien que veamos películas o lo que sea solo que no hagan desorden, que ella va a regresar como a las cuatro y que ella los lleva a sus casas -gracias Carmen- le dije con voz tranquila y con una sonrisa -de nada- me retire de la sala y fui al corredor, tome la perilla –¡espera!- dijo Carmen con voz tierna -no puedes irte, quédate aquí- -no puedo Carmen, qué más quisiera quedarme pero no puedo- -porque Máximo- Carmen comenzó a ponerse triste –está bien Carmen me quedare solo porque me lo pides- -gracias por esto máximo, me sentiré mejor si te quedas aquí, ahora ven te curare esas heridas- me senté y Carmen comenzó a curarme -¿quién te enseño Carmen?- -aprendí en vacaciones- -o, que bien- -listo, termine- -gracias Carmen-le agradecí con una sonrisa -de nada- Carmen se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano, en ese momento sentí una extraña sensación algo dentro de mí, sentí algo en mi corazón era una emoción algo nuevo para mí. –gracias por lo del parque, ya estamos a mano- -de nada , al parecer si- -Máximo, ¿qué fue lo que paso en el parque, porque tenías las manos cubiertas de sangre?- -No pasó nada, solo una pelea igual que todas- -¿seguro Máximo? no me mientas- -seguro Carmen solo fue eso-, no le quise decir la verdad a Carmen porque si no se iba a alterar –está bien te voy a creer- Carmen se acercó a la ventana y vi su cara y percibí si le estuviera pasando algo –¿qué pasa Carmen?- -nada, ¿porque la pregunta?- -es que percibo algo en ti- -no máximo, enserio no me pasa nada- -Carmen te conozco bien, sé que cuando pones esa cara tienes algo, ¿qué pasa?- -¿nunca has tenido el presentimiento que la persona que ha estado todo ese tiempo a tu lado pudiera ser la persona que en verdad amas y te das cuenta muy tarde?- -tal vez-, Carmen voltea y me abraza -eres el mejor Máximo, eres especial para mí- Carmen alza su cara y miro sus ojos, brillaban como un caramelo, su pelo era como la ceda, sus labios tan tiernos, me dije ``ella es perfecta´´, en ese momento sentí que todo se detuvo, acerque mis labios a los suyos y nos besamos, fue un impulso, algo que mando el corazón, lo sentía, mi corazón estaba alegre. Nos separamos y nos miramos mutuamente, -¿esa respuesta es la correcta Carmen?- -es la mejor Máximo- los dos sonreímos. En ese momento cambio algo en mí. –Máximo, llego alguien – grito Jorge. –creo que es mi mama- dijo Carmen -sí, si es los acompañare a dejarlos a sus casas, con mi mama- Todos nos subimos al auto y dejamos a Karen, después a Jorge y por ultimo me iban a dejar a mí, antes de llegar a mi casa, tome la mano de Carmen y le sonrió y le susurro que nos veremos mañana.

Llegue a mi casa y se retiró Carmen, tome las llaves y antes de abrir mire la chapa y vi que no está cerrado así que abrí, entre en shock, mi casa está hecha un desastre, todo estaba tirado, entre sigilosamente a la cocina y tome un cuchillo, subo las escaleras y abro la puerta del estudio, todos los papeles están tirados, las cajas destrozadas, pase a mi cuarto y hay no había sucedido nada, todo estaba bien, me dispuse a entrar a la habitación de mis padres, en el piso hay manchas de sangre, mi corazón está latiendo al mil, mi puño tembloroso, en la cama hay papeles y cajas, el rastro de sangre seguía me dispongo a ver al lado de la cama, era mi madre tirada en el suelo con una herida en el estómago, apunto de fallecer por desangrarse, -Máximo, hijo- me dice con un hilo de voz –mama- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos -tienes que salir de aquí hijo- -no me iré de aquí sin ti- -Máximo, sal de aquí- -no mama te llevare al hospital- -Máximo escucha, aquí termina mi vida... he cumplido mi parte, ahora sal de aquí- mi madre se quita su anillo – protégelo- mi madre falleció en ese momento. Le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación.

Tome una mochila y puse dentro mi cartera con un poco de dinero e identificaciones, mi celular, … *Flashback* Hace unos meses, -hijo construí un espacio secreto para una emergencia, solo para emergencias- -¿y donde esta papa?- -es un secreto- -¿entonces como lo encontrare?- -hijo, aprende a ver los pequeños detalles y encontrar las respuestas- -está bien papa- -a, por cierto hijo toma es un obsequio cuídalo mucho- -que es- -es una lámpara de luz morada con ella puedes ver cosas que el ojo humano no puede ver sin esa luz- *Fin del Flashback*

Después de recordar eso tome la lámpara y alumbre a las paredes y logre captar unas marcar las cuales me guiaron hasta el estudio, las marcas dieron con una llave colgada en la pared, después seguían hasta llegar a un cajón el cual estaba vacío alumbre el fondo del cajo y decía –hijo si has llegado aquí es porque hay una emergencia remueve este cajón- lo hice tal y como decía en el cajón, al final del mueble se veía una puerta de metal, así que removí el mueble, tome la llave y abrí la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón el mueble se volvió a colocar en su lugar después de cerrar la puerta. Estaba oscuro así que toque una de las paredes para ver si lograba encontrar un apagador de luz y así fue, lo encontré, se ilumino todo, era como un cuarto tenía todo, así que volví a tomar la mochila y tome unos USB de mi padre que tal vez contenían información, una pistola con silenciador, mi lámpara y una navaja. En una de las esquinas del cuarto decía salida, me puse sobre las marcas y presione el botón y salí por una especie de túnel subterráneo, tome una escalera y subí, estaba en la siguiente cuadra de mi casa.

Me puse a pensar, ¿porque tantos secretos? ¿Que había escondido mi papa? En eso paso una camioneta negra con cuatro tipos dentro, se me quedaron mirando, luego mire a ver a donde se dirigía y entraron a la calle donde estaba mi casa y en menos de uno minuto el auto salió a toda velocidad y venia hacia mí, corrí y entre en una calle a ver si lograba perderlos, me coloque detrás de un carro a ver si lograba escapar, pero uno de los tipos me vio y acelero la camioneta, tuve que salir corriendo, saque rápido de la mochila mi celular -hola, Carmen- -¿si quién es? - -soy yo Máximo- -a hola, no pensé que me llamaras tan pronto, hace unos treinta minutos te deje en tu casa- -sí, lose pero te necesito- -¿porque te oyes tan agitado?- -Carmen ocupo que vayas a la calle monte olimpo, pasare hay en diez minutos por favor ocupo que estés hay- -está bien Máximo, hay estaré pero me debes una explicación- -te la daré después porque yo no sé ni lo que está pasando, debo colgar-

Me debía de deshacer de estos sujetos, así que tome la siguiente cuadra y tome la calle más pequeña, los sujetos no pudieron pasar con su auto, así que descendieron del vehículo y comenzaron a correr detrás de mí. Me quedan tres cuadras para llegar a monte olimpo espero que Carmen ya este hay. Tome de nuevo la mochila y saque la pistola, un tipo comenzó a disparar y al parecer mato a dos personas. Llegue a la calle y hay venia Carmen con su mama, -toma Carmen, espérenme aquí por favor-le entregue mi mochila, en eso vieron a los sujetos que me venía siguiendo. Carmen me vio que seguí corriendo una cuadra más y entre en una calle, Carmen corrió a ver que estaba sucediendo, se colocó detrás de un auto. Ahí estaba yo, agotado de tratar de escapar de esas personas que no tengo idea de quienes son, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque me buscan. De pronto me encontré sin salida, estaba en un callejón y los sujetos que me buscaban están detrás de mí. Todo se calló, podía oír mis latidos, mi sudor al caer al suelo, y el arma que cargaba uno de los sujetos. Recordé que esto lo había soñado. Gire la cabeza y mire a Carmen detrás del carro. Han escuchado a personas decir que cuando mueren su vida pasa frente a sus ojos, pues es mentira. Solo escuche el estallido del arma y caí al suelo, los sujetos se retiraron rápidamente. Carmen corrió hacia mí, con lágrimas en los ojos –Máximo, Máximo por favor no te vayas-Carmen derramo una lagrima sobre mi rostro y se recargo sobre mí –no me iré sin ti… Te amo-susurre en su oído.


End file.
